An inkjet recording apparatus is conventionally known that ejects ink onto a sheet for recording an image. The inkjet recording apparatus has a mechanism that causes a sheet to undulate in order to suppress the sheet from separating up from a platen in connection with deformation of the sheet (cockling) due to adhesion of ink on the sheet.